How to Annoy the Crap Out of The Host Club
by SnOandZnT
Summary: Want to annoy the shit out of the glorious host club? Well! Join us in this marvelous list of things you can do!
1. Chapter 1

**HOW TO ANNOY THE CRAP OUT OF THE HOST CLUB:**

**I love these kind of lists. I thought I'd try one of my own.**

1. Introduce Kaoru to me.

_*fangirl screaming*_

Kaoru: MAKE IT STOP!

2. Lock Haruhi and Tamaki in a closet until they kiss.

_Let's just say, it took less than 20 seconds_...

3. Introduce Tamaki to TamaKao fanfictions.

Tamaki: WHAT THE-

Kaoru: JESUS -

4. Explain to the Twins about the appeal to Hitachiincest.

5. Get Antoinette (Tama's dog.) not to come to him.

_I dog train, and own 6 dogs. I'm a dog magnet_.

Tamaki: ANTOINETTE!

6. Introduce Kyouya to Kyouya Hunny fanfictions.

_YES THEY EXIST_.

Kyouya: Scarred for life.

7. Kiss Kaoru.

Kaoru: :P

8. Kiss Tamaki

Kaoru: IM GONNA KILL HIM

Tamaki: IM GONNA KILL HIM.

9. Force Haruhi to sing I Kissed a Girl.

Let's just say, my ears are bleeding.

10. Put ExLax into all the chocolate and cakes Hunny eats.

Revenge. Sweet revenge.

11. Poke Tamaki on the shoulder then when he finally turns around, pwn him.

_Teehee!_

12. Introduce Renge to KasanodaxRenge fanfictions.

_Note to self. Make sure her face isn't right next to your ear._

13. (Hehe my lucky number) Steal Kyouyas glasses.

_He hit 16 walls, 3 doors, and fell out a window (on the first floor)_

14. Dye Tamakis hair rainbow in his sleep.

_God, the purple in his hair makes his eyes so pretty._

Tamaki: shut up.

15. Do a sex ed class. Make everyone attend.

Haruhi: I hate you.

Tamaki: *eyes closed* AHHH!

16. introduce Hikaru to my 'twin' Baylie.

_I was somehow able to make sure Hikaru didn't get a restraining order._

17. Steal Mori's shirts.

_Many girls went to heaven that day.._

18. Try to teach (any) three hosts the tango. All together

_T'was a very strange day_.

19. Explain to Tamaki that Haruhi has moved to Canada.

Tamaki: IM COMING SWEETY!

*buys ticket and flies to Canada*

_Haruhi, you are free of Tamaki for 7 hours. Make them good._

20. Break a vase, and blame it on Haruhi.

Kyouya: Thats 6 million yen Haruhi.

Haruhi: HAILEY IM GONNA KILL YOU!

21. Sing the Wonder pets theme, with Hunny.

_WONDER PETS WONDER PETS WERE ON OUR WAY TO HELP A BABY ANIMAL AND SAVE THE DAY-_

MORI: SHUT UP!

Hunny: Somebody needs a nap!

22. Don't let your cousin know you have tormented Tamaki and got him to go to Canada.

Angela: HAILEY!

Me: HARUHI ASKED ME TO!

Haruhi: sorry An-G

23. Get your schools GSA come to Ouran and talk to the Host club.

_Let's just say, Chris and Mori hate each other. And Chloe is in love with Nekozawa_.

24. Steal Belzeneff and blame the Twins.

Twins: WE DIDN'T DO IT!

25. Skip a number.

26. Trick people that you have skipped a number.

27. Teach Renge how to laugh properly.

Renge: HOHOHO!

_it's Hahahaha! No Ho Ho Ho. Santa does Ho Ho hoing. My dad is Santa. So :P_

28. Introduce Nick (tran man) to Haruhi.

Nick: thanks! :P

Haruhi: When can I kill you?

29. Kiss Kaoru. (Again)

_SO SEXY! :P_

30. Explain the English alphabet by using weird hard words

_A- is for Admiral_

_B- is for Bodice_

_C- is for Catastrophic._

_4- is for... Wait. 4s a number._

_XD_

**NEXT WILL HAVE ANOTHER 30!**


	2. Chapter 2

**How to annoy the crap out of the host club Ch. 2**

**This is way too fun...**

31. Continually call Kaoru and Hikaru, Fred and George.

32. Make the Host club cosplay Harry potter.

_Kyouya- Harry_

_Hunny- Ron_

_the twins- already established._

_Tamaki- Malfoy_

_MORI- Hagrid_

_Haruhi- Cho Chang_

_Me- Hermoine_

33. Create another Usa-chan, and then give both to Hunny. Then make him choose the correct one.

Hunny- IM SO CONFUSED!

34. Get Mori to yell at Tamaki.

_That was so awesome!_

35. Yell that there is a rainbow around the sun.

_Tamaki and Hikaru went blind._

36. Explain to Haruhi that thunderstorms are like IMAX theater sounds.

37. Program Tamaki's phone to play 'Accidentally in love.' when Haruhi calls.

Tamaki- corner of woe.

38. Start singing love songs when you see Tamaki and Haruhi together.

_SO SHE SAID WHAT'S THE PROBLEM BABY, WHAT'S THE PROBLEM WELL I DON'T WELL MAYB IM IN LOVE LOVE EVERY-_

Haruhi- At least it's not Justin Bieber.

Tamaki- But still.

_BABY BABY BABY OOH LIKE BABY BABY BABY OOH LIKE BABY BABY BABY OOH I THOUGHT_-

Haruhi- SHUT UP!

39. Put Kyouya in Racoon makeup.

Kyouya- the purpose?

40. Give Kyouya a puppy.

Kyouya- YOUR SO FLUFFY AND SO CUTE AND WUZZA FUZZA FLOOFY!

_OMG. He's insane._

41. Always carry cookies around the twins.

_*fangirling mostly with Kaoru*_

Tamaki- Why Kaoru over me?

_Because, your better with Haruhi._

_And Kaoru is sexy!_

42. Sing Avenue Q songs during inappropriate times.

*During math test*

_I'm not wearing underwear today. No I'm not wearing underwear today._

_Not that you probably care much about my underwear still none the less I gotta say._

_That I'm not wearing underwear to-DAAAY._

Haruhi- I failed that math test because of you.

43. Have an expo about Raccoons. Make everyone attend.

Everyone- WTF?

44. Bring my 6 dogs to the Host club, and have them host my dogs.

_XD_

_My dog Brick, REALLY likes Haruhi._

Haruhi- GET HIM OFF OF ME!

45. Inform flamingos that Hikaru dyed his hair Flamingo pink.

Hikaru- WHY ARE THESE FLAMINGOS ATTACKING ME?

46. alter classic folk songs to piss off Tamaki.

_Tamaki had a dog and Antionette was her name-o_

_A-n-t-o-i-n-e-tt-e an Antionette was her nameo._

Tamaki- IT DOESN'T WORK THE SAME!

47. Kidnap Haruhi and put her in a pink dress.

Haruhi- why?

_So Tamaki does_-

Tamaki- AWWWWW HARUHI! *picks her up and spins crazily.*

_That._

48. Have Tamaki take Haruhi to a scary movie. With a lot of thunderstorms.

Haruhi was so scared, the only thing Tamaki could think to do was kiss her.

49. Write down everything Tamaki says.

Hikaru- YOU THINK IM A POMPOUS GIT?

Tamaki- OMG HOW DID YOU HEAR THAT?

50. Don't let Tamaki know that you've hacked his Facebook account and constantly are updating statuses like "I LOVE HARUHI!"

Tamaki- DID I SLEEP UPDATE AGAIN?

_Yes Tamaki. :D_

51. Play the trumpet accompanied by Tamaki on the piano.

Tamaki- I hate you.

_Why?_

Tamaki- because your better than me...

_awww! But your amazing!_

_*hugs*_

52. Sing accompanied by Tamaki.

Tamaki- I still hate you.

_Wow._

53. Play the piano with Tamaki.

_See Tamaki, you are better at playing the piano then I am. Happy?_

Tamaki- yes.

54. Have Tamaki write a song to Haruhi.

Tamaki- I CAN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING TO SAY! SHES TOO AMAZING FOR WORDS!

Wells thats one way to start! Use that in your song!

55. Get me to sing the song while Tamaki plays.

_I'm sorry Tamaki can't sing._

Tamaki- I still hate you.

_I know._

56. Dance in the rain with Kaoru while Tamaki plays music.

Kyouya- I'm recording this and we'll make so much out of this.

_I hate you Kyouya. Especially because I was wearing a white shirt accidentally.. I'm gonna kill you._

57. Push Kyouya out a window on the second floor.

_No comment._

58. Wear a different colored rose in your hair every day.

_Hey did you know that blue roses aren't accepted by the Pasadena rose parade because of the accidental cross breeding of flowers?_

59. Put makeup on Hunny when he's asleep.

60. Have Haruhi call the chairman daddy.

Tamaki- I REALLY hate you.

_Hehe I know._

**Next chapter with 40!**


	3. Chapter 3

**How to annoy the crap out of the host club. Ch. 3**

61. Don't share Pocky with anyone except Kaoru.

_Everyone else hates me. XD_

62. Poke anyone who decides to "Niadi"

_Tamaki has 6 bruises._

63. Hack Kyouya's computer.

Kyouya- Why can't I go anywhere except this Kyouya Tamaki fanfiction?

64. Battle Tamaki at Rubix cube.

_No comment_.

Tamaki- HAHA!

65. Sing Sakura Kiss in English and in Japanese in 15 minutes intervals.

Hikaru- SHUT UP!

_NEVER! NEVER!_

66. Get Haruhi to sing... Whale songs.

Tamaki- I think it's the only thing she can sing.

_Why do you think I chose it?_

67. Make the boys where girl uniforms.

_Surprisingly Tamaki and the twins look really pretty..._

68. Sing Himawari no Hana.

_Everyone seems to have joined in._

Haruhi- I haven't.

_Thank you. You've spared us all._

69. Explain the term 69

_Tamaki ran off screaming. Haruhi is in a closet. The twins are laughing. Kyouya isn't listening and Hunny and Mori are scarred for life._

70. End every sentence in nya.

_Teehee nya._

Haruhi- Why Nya?

Kaoru- your insane Nya.

_Aww I love you too nya._

71. Buy plastic plants and have Haruhi water them.

Haruhi- what's the point of this?

72. Buy a voodoo doll from Nekozawa.

Tamaki- AHHHH!

73. Kiss Kaoru. Again. For the third time.

_:P_

Kaoru- :P

74. Quote something from every host.

"Yes, I'm the nice twin, but this conversation bores me, go play in traffic please." Kaoru Hitachiin.

"THAT WAS THE WRONG REACTION HARUHI!" Tamaki Suou

"There... Is no room... For you to enter." Hikaru Hitachiin.

"That's sexual harassment senpai." Haruhi Fujioka.

"You should give up that boy girl doesn't matter naivety of yours." Kyouya Ohtori.

"Haruhi." Takashi Mori

"Does Usa-Chan want some cake too?" Mitskuni Hunny.

75. Make Haruhi read Ruby Fruit Jungle.

Haruhi- WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME READ THIS?

_my mom made me. You get to suffer too._

76. Make Tamaki go Emo.

Tamaki- I HATE YOU!

_Why do you have to be such a good Emo child?_

77. Check on everyone to make sure they were ok during the earthquake.

_My family lives in Japan. They said they were ok._

Kaoru- well that's good.

78. Mix up everyones names. And don't let them correct you. But make sure the twins are like Tamaki and Kyouya. xD

79. Dye Kyouyas hair white, and call him Mayonnaise.

80. Text Tamaki Forwarding texts and say if you don't Nekozawa will kill you.

81. Teach the twins how to play American football.

_I should've known they'd tackle Tamaki._

82. Steal Kaoru's phone, and change the ringtone for me to Hummingbird by NevershoutNever.

_Hehehehe. I'm happy._

Kaoru- Me too...

_Hehehe. :D_

83. Force Tamaki into reading 6 TamaKao fanfictions.

Tamaki- Why?

_Because they are always so cute!_

Kaoru- Hailey, I love you and all, but you are so weird.

_Yes. Yes I am._

85. Have Brick (my dog) meet Antoinette.

_They play together so nice!_

Tamaki- yes they do!

86. Play the guitar, an get caught by Tamaki.

Tamaki- WHAT DON'T YOU PLAY?

_Uhh. Tuba... And Saxaphone...Ukulele... Mandolin.. Banjo.. I prefer not to play flute or clarinet but I can... Ugh._

87. Don't let Tamaki find you teaching yourself how to play the ukelele.

Tamaki- I really hate you.

88. Make Kaoru read "Do you want me to remember?"

Kaoru- Aren't you against Hitachiincest?

_Not really, I read it, and love it. But the actual pairing, you and me baby. :P_

89. Make Haruhi read every TAMAHARU fanfiction.

Haruhi- Why are you making me read them?

_To get you to understand your feelings!_

90. Make Renge understand why everyone finds her annoying.

_It's because you resemble me. And I'm awful. So yea_.

Renge- I hate you.

_The feeling is mutual_.

91. Buy a parrot that only repeats Tamaki.

_No comment._

92. Make Hikaru and Kaoru pretend to be Siamese twins.

_All I can say. Very sexy when the shirt ripped. :P_

93. Force Tamaki to become vegan. Then walk around eating bacon.

Tamaki- I HATE you.

94. Make Kyouya wear an umbrella hat.

Kyouya- I look like an idiot.

_But you know that you can't trust a person in an umbrella hat._

95. Cosplay one host.

_Let's just say, there were two Hikarus. The brotherly love act was VERY fun. :P_

96. Make everyone go camping. And make 2 tents gender mixed.

Tent 1- Kyouya and Hikaru

Tent 2- Mori and Hunny

Tent 3- me and Kaoru :P

Tent 4- Tamaki and Haruhi :P

Haruhi- I hate you... So much.

_Not after tonight you won't. XD_

97. Inform Kasanoda that Haruhi has fallen in love with Tamaki.

Kasanoda- I'll just date your friend Cheyenne then.

_Cheyenne would be very happy_.

98. Make Tamaki give Haruhi white day present of ruby earrings.

Haruhi- THANK YOU TAMAKI! *hugs*

Tamaki- *mouths thank you to me*

_Your welcome._

99. Beat Haruhi in trivia games.

100. Get the Host club to sing "Trouble" by NevershoutNever.

_Everyone is pretty good._

_Except Haruhi. XD_

Haruhi- You are too kind. -.-;

_I know._

**MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

How to annoy the crap out of the host club Ch. 4

101. High-five Nekozawa every time you see him because of your new Beelzenef hat.

102. Start to write one of the first Nekozawa Renge fanfics.

Nekozawa&Renge- I hate you.

103. Taunt Haruhi with fancy tuna.

104. Play superstar by toy box every time you see Tamaki.

105. Play Dude looks Like a Lady. Even though it's the opposite of the case for Haruhi.

Haruhi- Ok. Shut up. Before I kill you.

106. Sell Haruhi to Tamaki for 8 million yen.

Tamaki- Hehe!

107. Put up a sign in Tamaki's corner of woe that says, "Tamaki's corner of woe."

108. Every time you get the chance sneak up on someone and yell, "HERES JOHNNY!"

109. Cut your hair. And every time someone asks "did you cut your hair?" say no I dyed the ends of my hair invisible.

110. Kidnap Kaoru.

Hikaru- WHERE THE HELL IS HE?

_he's mine. That's all you need to know._

111. Have Tamaki and Haruhi cosplay my favorite kissing scenes in my favorite anime

_Tamaki: Saito_

_Haruhi: Louise._

_Tamaki: Tarou_

_Haruhi: Mio_

_Tamaki: Tomoki_

_Haruhi: Ikaros._

_Tamaki: Kairi_

_Haruhi: Momo_

_Tamaki: Ikuto_

_Haruhi: Amu._

112. Give Ranka all the photos you took of the cosplay kissing scenes between Haruhi and Tamaki.

Ranka- IM GOING TO MURDER HIM!

113. Test Kyouya in common sense.

_Kyouya-senpai, has no common sense at all whatsoever_

114. Make Haruhi read all the "Haruhi's pregnant with Tamaki's child" stories.

Haruhi- how many are there?

_Including mine? 32_

115. Have Hunny sing Lollipop by Mika.

Haruhi- O.o Does that sound wrong to anyone else?

_Yes Haruhi. Yes it does._

Victor- HAHA!

116. Have a Fancy Tuna convention, but say the tuna swam away.

Haruhi- -_-" I hate you.

_I know._

117. Constantly taunt Hunny with strawberries. Let Kaoru watch you eat them.

Kaoru- :P

Hunny- WAAAH!

_Yummy_

118. Go to a butterfly garden, (where you go into a room with butterflies flying around) and then walk over to the host club with almost every butterfly on you.

Everyone- OMG?

_Butterflies fricken love me! I'm not kidding!_

119. Kill KyouyaxMori fanfics.

Kyouya- thank you.

Mori- Mm.

120. Make Tamaki cosplay as Tadase from Shugo Chara.

Angela- THANK YOU.

121. Make Kaoru cosplay as Kukai from Shugo Chara.

_Yum_

122. Make Kyouya cosplay Ikuto.

_I might hate Kyouya. But still sexy. XD_

Kaoru- YOUR MINE!

_I know. :D_

123. Have Tamaki play little kid games.

_Are you smart?_

Tamaki- Yes

_Spell it._

Tamaki- S-m-a-r-t

_WRONG!_

_SPELL IT AS IN THE WORD IT_

Tamaki- I HATE YOU!

124. Taunt Tamaki with your soprano-tenner voice and sing Bohemian Rhapsody.

Tamaki- I hate you!

125. Tickle Kaoru.

_Hehehe. So much fun._

126. Shoot Kyouya out of a canon.

_From light years away, people are cheering_

127. Taunt Hikaru with his continual choice of words.

_"There is ... No room... For you to enter..." I mean come on Hikaru! You have to admit. That was pretty awful._

128. Have Haruhi and Tamaki admit there true feelings for each other before you kill them.

Tamaki- I LOVE YOU HARUHI.

Haruhi- I LOVE YOU TOO!

_YAY. NOW KISS OR I'LL SHOOT.*Shoots* Who'd I hit? *Kyouyas dead body.* Oh well._

129. Explain your Hatred towards Kyouya

_He's an ass. And reminds me of my mom..._

Tamaki- So you definitely need to call him Mom

_Imma kill you. You know that?_

130. Get Kanye West to interrupt Tamaki's speeches.

Hikaru- I fricken love you right now.

Kaoru- BACK OFF HIKARU!

_:D love you too, Kaoru!_

131. Have the twins fight over you. Then choose Kaoru.

_Hehehe._

Kaoru- :D

132. Have a race between Haruhi and Hunny.

_Haruhi wins by default._

Haruhi- you had a funnel cake stand. You really expected Hunny to pass that up?

_I was hoping he had control._

133. Play Barbra Streisand movies all day long...

_Mori and Hunny love them..._

134. Create a Commoners coffee song

Tamaki- SCREW YOU!

135. Hypnotize Tamaki into thinking he's Hikaru.

_Hehehe. Smexy._

Kaoru- Grr

_Love you too!_

136. Play eye spy and have everything you choose a tree.

_It's brown, long-_

Tamaki- Tree

_It's green. Fat_

Tamaki- tree.

_XD_

137. Steal the photobooks from Kyouya. (only the ones of Kaoru.)

Kyouya- What the hell!

138. Show Ranka all the fanfictions of Haruhi being knocked up by Tamaki.

Ranka- *Chainsaw chasing after Tamaki.*

_god I love my life_.

139. Get Haruhi to meet her fan boys.

Haruhi- I HATE YOU!

140. Wake up Kyouya before he should.

Kyouya- *Killer psychopath*


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehehe I am back in annoyance mode. With lots to write!**

**141. Give Renge a fanfiction account.**

**142. To make profit, make a TamaKao scene during club hours**.

_Let's just say I died of fangirling. And my cousin killed me._

**143. Stab Kyouya with a fork.**

**144. Refer to Tamaki using only 'it'**

_YO it!_

Tamaki: What?

_Does it bothering you it that I call you it?_

Tamaki: YES.

**145. become addicted to Heliotrope. For the 7th time.**

Kaoru: I'm confiscating you computer!

_But. Kaoru... I just... Oh whatever i programed it in my brain_.

Hikaru: were screwed.

_Heheeheeh. Screw..._  
**146. Kidnap Renge. Then steal her motor.**

**147. Sell Tamaki to my Llc.**

Marysa: THANK YOU!

_I'm an evil genius_.

**148. Make Tamaki and Kaoru cosplay your favorite Yaoi scenes.**

_Hehehe. LOVE!_

**149. pretend to be a lizard.**

_:P :| :P :|_

Kaoru: You're so strange.

**150. When something is announced over the PA system sit in a corner and yell, "It's those voices again."**

Tamaki: YOU'RE IN MY CORNER.

_GO AWAY IT._

**151. Give Hikaru to my friend Tatumn. Aka Haruhi look-a-like.**

**152. Make Haruhi dress like a cow.**

Tamaki: WTF?

_I have cow issues... Must... Poke... Cow..._

**153. Have Ranka meet Roy Mustang**.

_Because according to Ed, He looks dead sexy in a miniskirt_.

**154. Throw Eclair from a 6 story building.**

_Everyone is screaming for joy._

**155. Call Hunny-Senpai Chris. Kyouya, Victor, Tamaki, Christian, Haruhi, Tatumn, Renge, Celeste.**

_Now I'm not longer confused._

Everyone else: BUT WE ARE!

**156. Give fairy dust to Hunny. See if he can fly.**

Mori: -_^ I hate you.

_Aww!_

**157. Punch Kasanoda.**

Hikaru: Why?

_Because I can!_

**158. Make Haruhi into a Tanuki.**

Haruhi: WOOF!

**159. Call Tamaki a diva when he doesnt get his way.**

Tamaki: STOP HAILEY.

_Diva._

Tamaki: NO!

_Diva_

**160. Make Kaoru and Hikaru sing Bokura no Love Style for you live..**

_Hehehehe._

**161. Kill Kyouya... With a mouse.**

Kaoru: How the hell did you manage that?

**162. Kill all KyouHikaKao fics**.

_I despise them!_

**163. Reread the TamaKao fic 'Take My Hand.'**

Tamaki & Kaoru: STOP. YOU'RE FANGIRLING BY STARING AT US

**164. Trick people into thinking you're dead.**

_Everyone except Kaoru and Marysa were cheering_.

**165. Give Kuze a hug.**

**166. Become Kaoru's official stalker.**

Hikaru: Its not stalking if he wants you.

_SHH!_

**167. Curl Kyouya's hair when he's asleep.**

_Hehehehe._

**168. Give Kaoru a snuggie.**

Kaoru: thanks but WTF am I to use this?

**169. Make innuendoes on everything.**

**170. Read Renge's doujinshi... And enjoy it**.

_HEHEHEHEHE._

**30 more next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEHEHHE**

171. Steal Kyouya's black notebook.

172. Spike Haruhi's hair.

Tamaki: WHY?

173. Force the Twins into a Justin Bieber concert.

Twins: MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!

_me and Marysa are screaming with joy_.

174. Force Tamaki into a Rebecca Black concert.

_Are you kidding? Of course I wouldn't sit in there_.

Tamaki: I HATE YOU!

175. Make Kaoru wear a maid's outfit.

_*nosebleed*_

Kaoru: can I please get out of this?

_Never._

176. Give Kyouya a cactus.

177. Put Hikaru in a cat outfit and sell him to Niji

Niji: Didn't expect to be put in this: lol. But *licks Hikaru*

178. Rant about the French.

_Tamaki and Renge are currently planning to kill me_.

179. Go on YouTube and find the sesame street Joy to the World.

_Hehehe!_

180. Sing Hannah Montana.

Everyone: SHUT UP!

181. Force Victor to kidnap Renge.

182. Make the host club cosplay Sora no Otoshimono.

_Me: Ikaros_

_Kaoru: Tomoki_

_Hikaru: Tomoko_

_Hunny: Nymph_

_Mori: Mikako_

_Haruhi: Sohara_

_Tamaki: Hiyori & Astrea. (he's special)_

_Kyouya: Suguta_

_Renge: Chaos_

183. Make Tamaki take Pilates

184. Throw Kyouya out of an airplane.

185. Push Kyouya off a cliff.

186. Explain your violence.

Tamaki: Why are you so vicious towards Mommy?

_Because I Can_

187. Dye Hunny's hair purple.

Hunny: HEHE IT'S AWESOME.

188. Kill one of the TamaMori writers.

Marysa: Do they even have those?

_Yes._

Marysa: and you read them because...?

_I read every Yaoi pairing except MoriKyo_

189. Read more TamaKao.

Marysa: NO YOU BAD CHILD!

190. Do not tell Marysa about your new obsession with TamaHika and KyoHika...

191. Try to get Tamaki and Kaoru to reenact TamaKao fanfictions.

Tamaki: No. I refuse.

_Pretty please?_

Kaoru: No.

_PLEASE?_

both: no.

_*sulks in corner*_

Tamaki: GET OUT OF MY CORNER.

_not until you reenact 'Take my Hand.'_

Tamaki: BUT THAT'S SMUT!

_So...?_

Tamaki: NEVER.

192. Sulk in Tamaki's corner

193. Convince Kaoru into reenacting 'Ignorance is Bliss?'

Kaoru: Umm...

_Please?*puppy dog eyes*_

Hikaru: Talk to Alexishy about it...

_ALEXISHY PLEASE?_

194. Try to create a HikaTama fanfic.

Hikaru: You have serious Yaoi issues.

_You have NO idea_.

195. Do not let Haruhi read HikaTama fanfics.

Haruhi: OMG. *nosebleed*

_Yea. You like it don't you._

Haruhi: *sits for 10 hours on computer reading TamaHika.*

196. Create a Yaoi crossover pairing of TamakixTadase for Marysa even though she absoultely despises Yaoi.

Marysa: I WILL NEVER EXCEPT YAOI

197. Create a KaoruxKukai pairing.

_Hheheehhehehehehehehrhrh_.

198. Dye Haruhi's hair teal.

Tamaki: MY POOR DAUGHTER!

199. Throw Kyouya in the pit of despair.

200. Teach Tamaki how to braid hair.

**HEHE NEXT CHAPTER THERE SHALL BE MORE**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hey hey~! It's been a few years hasn't it? Well, I had run out of material when I was younger, and also my grammar was god awful! So now, since I have more material, and I'm in college now and out of my weeaboo phase and now 16, I've come up with 50 more ways to annoy the crap out of the host club! So let's get this party started, shall we?

201. Chew incredible amounts of gum and start popping it loudly

Kaoru: She had it coming. She had it coming. She only had herself to blame. If you'da been there. If you'd have seen it; I bet you would have the same!  
Hikaru: Pop sex squish uh oh Cicero lipshitz

202. Annoy the shit out of everyone by blasting Gangam style on your trumpet.

Tamaki: Make it stop!

Hikaru: *Resisting the urge to dance. Can no longer resist*

Kaoru: MY EYES.

203: Force one of your best friend's boyfriend to watch Hikaru and Kaoru.

Eric: THIS IS AWKWARD I AM AN IDENTICAL TWIN

_FEEL THE BURN ERIC, FEEL. THE. BURN._

204. Let me tell you about Homestuck.

Kaoru: WAIT- OKAY SO THE ALIEN TROLL THINGS-  
DO THEY HAVE LIKE BELLY BUTTONS SINCE THEY ARE MADE FROM LIKE OTHER THINGS.

_No. Not that I'm aware of. They do have grub scars though_

Haruhi: Wait so what the hell is God Tier

205. Explain your hatred for Kyoya has lessened

Kyouya: I'm genuinely shocked

206. Put Tamaki's hair in little pig-tails

Tamaki: I don't get the point of this.

_You look like a blonde fountain_

207. Take everyone to Scandia... And accidentally break Kyouya's windshield.

_Shit._

208. Start behaving like a hipster. Claim you know everything before it's cool.

Kaoru: did you know-

_Yes. I knew about that before it was cool._

Kaoru: Oh really? What was I about to say?

ABORT MISSION ABORT ABORT

209. Force Tamaki to wear the cone of shame

Tamaki: WHAT'S THE POINT OF THIS?!

210. Try to be cool  
211. Fail at being cool.

Kyouya: *Snickers*

212. When people play the Pocky Game, run through them and bite the Pocky in between them.

Haruhi: WHOA PERSONAL SPACE HAILEY

Tamaki: WHAT THE HELL MAN

213. Scream over Benedict Cumberbatch's cheekbones

Kaoru: BREATHE

_**NEVER**_

214. Explain why your ships must be canon

Haruhi: WAIT. Okay, so DaveKat has to be canon because of the drawing di-  
Tamaki: NO MY DAUGHTER WILL NOT USE THAT LANGUAGE-

215. Talk in a southern drawl

_Yeehaw ride 'em cowboys_

Hikaru: I don't even understand the point of this one

216. Make as much noise as possible while doing quiet tasks.

216 subsection 1. Filing papers  
*Throws over the filing cabinet. Lets everything pour out. Tries to shove everything back in. Knocks over cabinet again*

Kyoya: Can someone please help Ms. Ineptitude over here?

217. Slip some acid into Honey's cakes.

218. Get scolded (more like traumatized) by Mori for placing acid in Honey's cakes

219. Enjoy laughing at Honey with the twins

220. Stare at Tamaki from across the room without blinking or breaking eye contact.

Tamaki: STOP OH MY GOD YOURE FREAKING ME OUT

221. Play the Penis Game with the Twins and Haruhi.

Hikaru: penis  
Kaoru: Penis  
Haruhi: PEnis  
PENis  
Hikaru: PENIs  
Kaoru: PENIS  
Haruhi: PENIS!  
Tamaki: HARUHI NO DO NOT SAY THAT DREADED WORD

222. Spell everyone's names wrong so badly you can't make out who's who.

Haruhi: The only name that works where you can misspell it so badly and still tell is Benedict Cumberbatch

Tamaki: BENEBUFFBAD CUBBERBUBBY

Kaoru: Banapannade Coombepar

223. Eat the skin off fried chicken and leave the chicken for everyone else

Hikaru: WHO THE HELL ATE THE SKIN

Kaoru: Not Hannibal Lector

224. Stop referencing fandoms

225. Fails at not referencing fandoms

226. Cosplay "Free! Iwatobi swim club" aka Swimming Anime

_Haruka: Me__  
__Makoto: Kaoru__  
__Rei: Kyoya__  
__Rin: Tamaki__  
__Nagisa: Honey__  
__Gou: Haruhi__  
__Ms. Ama: Mori__  
__Cute grey hair colored guy who likes Rin but is too "not gay" to notice (Nitori I think? ) : Hikaru_

227. Sob violently over Swimming Anime

Honey: NO DON'T CRY

228. Make references to eating people.

_My, dont you look delicious. I would just eat you up.__  
__*whispers* __**If I had my knife**_

Tamaki: WHAT

229. Start using Swiggity Swag

_Swiggity swag what's in the bag?_

Kaoru: no.

_Swiggity Swoe why you say no?_

Kaoru: Stop

_Swiggity Swap I don't wanna stop_.

Kaoru: HAILEY.

_Swiggity Swaily my name is Hailey_

Hikaru: JESUS-

_Swiggity Sweezus I am not Jesus_

230. Shave part of Tamaki's head when he's sleeping. Shave a part he can't see.

_-snickering-_

Tamaki: What?

_**OOOOH nothing**_

231. Create a human pyramid

232. Collapse the human pyramid

233. Swiggity Swiamonds listen to Marina and the Diamonds

_Primadonna girl, yeah__  
__All I ever wanted was the world__  
__I can't help that I need it all__  
__The primadonna life, the rise and fall__  
__You say that I'm kinda difficult__  
__But it's always someone else's fault__  
__Got you wrapped around my finger, babe__  
__You can count on me to misbehave_

Tamaki: Primadonna girl,  
Would you do anything for me?  
Buy a big diamond ring for me?  
Would you get down on your knees for me?  
Pop that pretty question right now, baby  
Beauty queen on a silver screen  
Living life like I'm in a dream  
I know I've got a big ego  
I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though

_Are you a primadonna girl, Tamaki?_

Tamaki: NO

234. Sing Taylor Swift's "Trouble" every time someone walks through the door.

235. Stop singing "Trouble" by Taylor Swift because Tamaki is begging

236. Swiggity Swollen take them bowlin'

237. Pay for the hospital bill for Hikaru's now broken foot.

Kaoru: I DIDN'T MEAN TO DROP THE BALL ON YOUR FOOT  
Hikaru: You owe me-

238. Start mimicking a French accent.

239. Have Kyouya pay for the multiple ice packs, and Tamaki and Renge's anger management class

240. Wear those stupid high heels that you have to lean your calves on.

Kaoru: making my way downtown-

241. Play the classic human ballad

Kaoru: TURN OFF BRITTANY SPEARS THIS SONG IS ANNOYING

242. Hula hoop everywhere you go.

_I apologize for smacking Kyouya's ass okay it's the hula hoops fault._

Kyouya: You didn't have to do it so close

_Do you actually think I pay attention to where you are?_

243. _Do he got the booty._

Kaoru: *Bends over*

_He doooooooooooo_

244. Answer "bitch I might be" to everything.

Tamaki: Did you eat those 20 orders of sushi by yourself?!

_Bitch I might be_

Tamaki: what

_**Bitch**__, I might be_

245. Force everyone to watch "Bee movie"

Hikaru: SHE LEFT THE DUDE FOR A BEE

Haruhi: At least he's got a stinger *Double pistols and wink*

Tamaki: YOU'VE BEEN SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME WITH THE TWINS

_Ah... No that's my fault_.

246. Cover everything in plastic

Kaoru: AHH MAKE IT QUIET PLEASE THE CRINKLING

247. Set up trip wires.

_You've caught a pair of twins heading towards the women's bathroom._

You've caught a Kyouya heading towards a safe

248. Have Honey drink a crazy amount of caffeine and play DDR for 3 hours straight

Hikaru: IF I HEAR "I SAW THE SIGN" ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR TO-.

249. Watch Pitch Perfect right after.

Hikaru: NO FUCK THIS I'm OUT

250. Dip Tamaki's clothes in itching powder.

Tamaki: AGHHHH OH AGHH WHY AM I SO ITCHY? HIKARU DID YOU DO THIS?!

Hikaru: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I WAS ANYWHERE NEAR YOU?


End file.
